Wedding Switcheroo!
by HopingHeart
Summary: Editor says: "Heart-warming story. Friendship worthy teachings." Author of My Chance With You. Rima has to face one of the problems in life that seems to affect her. What will happen to her? PAIRINGS: AMUTO, KAIRAYA, KUTAU, AND RIMAHIKO FANFIC! ONE SHOT!


**Hiyo! Thanks for clicking onto this one shot! Hope you'll like this! I worked hard on it! I know I'm supposed to be working on "My Chance With You," but it is sooo tempting to write a new one! This one shot is quite long! And don't worry... I'll be updating "My Chance With You" really soon! :)**

**Pairings: Kuatau, Rimahiko, Kairaya, and John (made him up) and Lulu******

All the girls (Yaya. Rima, Amu, and Utau) are 18.

All the boys (Ikuto, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Kairi *There is no Tadagay!*) is 19.

**WARNING: This one shot contains many harsh curses!****  
**  
~ALWAYS RIMA'S POV~

SHE IS SUCH A BITCH! GOD! I WANT TO RIP OF HER HEAD SO BADLY! UGH! WHY DID GOD DO THIS TO ME! WHY?

DO YOU KNOW WHY THE HELL I'M YELLING? YOU KNOW WHY? ANSWER BITCH!

Amu is... getting married with... NAGIHIKO!

UGH! I screamed at the top of my lungs. And started throwing and tossing the pillows all over the place. You wanna know how crazy I am now? Watch the movie "Mean Girls" were the blond chick is screaming her head off. Just like me!

Me, Amu, Yaya, and Utau are high school drop outs. And we all live together in a beach house. Since Utau is a singer, she can afford this mansion for us! And we live in the same room. The rules is four people in a room. We let other people sleep in the other rooms for rent. This is strictly **ONLY GIRLS HOUSE! **So since we are (used to be) best friends... we sleep and hangout together. Our room is divided into four sections.

One side is Yaya's. Her's is decorated with teddy bears, a pink bed, girly and flowy stuff, and pictures of Kairi.

Utau side has pictures of Kukai, a purple and black bed, and music stuff.

My side is full of normal things. A bed, some posters, etc. I keep a hidden picture of Nagihiko under my pillow.

Amu's side... heck, it's all ruined now! I just torn her pillows and ripped up everything I see on her side. Before I destroyed that side... she had pink and black punk- gothic stuff. Her side used to be filled with pictures of Ikuto... but now... since she started dating Nagihiko... Ikuto's face is replaced by Nagi's.

Did I mention we have to share the same clothes, make- up, balcony, jewelry, accessories, bathrooms, and other stuff? Well... yeah we do!

The the door burst open. And I saw Utau, Yaya, and Amu near that door. They both had there mouth dangling open. Probably because of the damage I have done.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" screamed Amu running towards me.

"What does it look like?" I said innocently with a sly smile.

Amu thrust her fist towards me, but thankfully Utau and Yaya stopped her. They were both pulling Amu away from me.

"YOU BITCH!" Yelled out Amu.

I just smiled. "You have to do better than that you dumb piece of shit!"

Amu finally got free from Utau and Yaya. "LOOK WHO'S TALKIN'! THE DUMB BLOND SHRIMP!"

I have to admit, that did give me a strike of insulting. "I ain't a dumb blond yo, your just a two- face man stealing bitch." I said trying to sound ghetto. I confronted my face to Amu's, giving her my death glare. Some of the girls, in the hallways, are looking at us fight.

Amu pushed me. And I pushed her back. Then she kicked me. So I punched her. Yaya and Utau is trying to make us stop but its not working. Amu started pulling my hair. I tried pulling her's, but it's way too short. She smirked. "Your just jealous that Nagi- kun proposed to me."

I was in shock what she said so I knocked her down to the ground, kicking and stomping on top of her. Yaya finally pulled me away. I tried getting out, but it was no use.

Amu stood up from the ground. She looked furious. Utau grabbed her making sure she wouldn't burst towards me.

"Just take the anger out by screaming, okay?" suggested Utau.

I looked towards Amu and she looked towards me. I gave her a nod and she did the same. And we... screamed!

We screamed at the same time. As loud as we could. So loud, Utau and Yaya has to let us go to cover their ears. So loud the people in the beach buried their faces into the sand. So loud that Alaska's ice broke into a million pieces.

After Amu and I got all our anger out, we stopped screaming to gasp for air. I was surprised how long we screamed. We started at 1:15 all the way to 1:20. We must have been **really** mad!

Yaya and Utau sighed in relief that we finally stopped screaming. I had to admit... I was driving myself crazy from screaming!

I looked at Amu who was still panting for air. Did I over react about the whole proposal thing? Nah!

I strolled towards Amu and quietly said, "Sorry..."

Amu looked up at me, suprised.

"That Nagi is marrying such a BITCH!" I said finishing my sentence.

Amu scowled at me. She got up and snapped her head towards the door. Before she or out of the room she turned her head towards me and scoffed. I stook my tongue at her. She didn't see it because she already left the room. I turned towards Utau and Yaya who were sticking their fingers in there ear. I guess they can't hear anymore from all the screaming.

"Are you guys deaf?" I asked them in a soft tone.

"WHAT?" they both said at the same time. They were pratically screaming.

I sighed. And flopped down onto Amu's bed. I heard a creek sound as soon as I did that. Then... the bed fell down. BOOM! It made a loud sound. Fortunately I wasn't hurt. I quickly got out of the bed, just to make sure nothing else would happen to me. How much damage did I really make?

I turned back to Yaya and Utau again. This time, they were glaring at me. "What?" I asked them.

"Amu was going to make you maid of honor!" Utau responded to me.

"Yeah! She was really excited!" added Yaya.

I scoffed. "I didn't want to go to that bitch's wedding anyway!" I said flopping down onto Utau's bean bag.

"What is wrong with you?" Yaya asked shaking her head.

I scoffed for the thousands time. "You all knew I liked him. Wait! Let me rephrase it!"- I swiffled around the bean bag making myself more comfortable- "You all knew I **loved** him!" I made my eyes serious.

They made a sad face. It was true. Amu, Utau, and Yaya knew. I told them all my secrets. How I wanted Nagi so badly. How I would want to see him shirtless. I even told them how much I wanted to have sex with him!

And guess what? Amu is a back- stabber! What kind of friend is she?

My eyes grew watery. I couldn't help it! My chances with him is going to to grow less and less. I can't even believe that Amu would actually say "yes!" Why would she do this to me? I sobbed threw tears as my friends cradeled me in their arms. I sniffled.

"It's okay, Rima," said Utau smoothly. "Let it out."

"Should we tell her?" Yaya asked Utau.

I saw Utau shaking her head and glaring at Yaya at the same time. Yaya gave a nod as a response.

"Tell me what?" I asked them.

They just smiled at me. They started hesistating to make a fake answer.

"Tell you that if you don't want to be the maid of honor, Lulu will be the substitute." Yaya said this so fast, I could already tell she was lieing. I glared at them.

Yaya sweat dropped while Utau gave me a smile. "You'll see," responded Utau. I hate it when she does that. She always lets me figure out things at the end.

THE VERY VERY VERY END!

Looks like they won't tell me. I sighed in disappointment.

I took loose of their hugs. "I'm gonna walk around the beach, just telling you if you need me," I said. I wanted to be alone for a little while, just to think everything out.

"Okay." they both response at the same time.

I walked towards the door. But something happened before this. I think it was my imagination. I'm not sure. As soon as I walked out the door, Utau took out her cellephone and dialed a number. Then she said, "Nagihiko, the plan is working."

Did this really happen? I shook my head and shrugged it off.

~AT THE BEACH~

I let the sand dig into the nails of my toe as I drag my foot along the sand.

Could this all be possible? Is this all just a dream? Why is Amu being such a bitch?

Then, somebody put a shoulder on my hand. It felt freezingly cold. I turned around knocking the hand off of my shoulder.

As soon as I turned I realized the person was Nagihiko.

"You okay?" he asked in a concerened voice. Why would he even care?

"Shouldn't you be preparing for your wedding? It's tommorow." I retorted coldly.

He smirked. "Getting jealous, eh?"

I couldn't help but blush. I looked down at my feet. It sinked all the way down into the sand. "Just thinking about some stuff."

"Well... can I think with you?"

I looked up. His hazel eyes were so beautiful yet graceful. Sort of like Amu's, Now I understand why he loves her.

"Sure." I responses without thinking.

He smiled. "You know"- he scratched his head- "your eyes look some what like mine."

"Really?" was all I could really ask. Smooth! Real smooth, Rima!

He nodded. It was true. My eyes are similar to Nagi's. Amu's eyes are a bit more pale.

I flushed in five shades of red and pink.

"What are you thinking about anyway?" asked Nagi while I start heading towards the ocean.

I froze. "Nothing."

He gave me a confused look, but he shrugged it off. "Do you drink?"

I looked at him. I **just **noticed he was shirtless! I blushed for the millionth time. "What kind of drink do you mean?"

"You know... wine and stuff."

"No. I don't drink, then."

He shrugged. "Do you go to 'Dankers'?"

Dankers is a near by drink shop on the beach. It has lemonade, Kool- aid, Wine, suviniors, you name it. It is also part mall. That mall is one of the best malls in the world. Everybody goes there! "What kind of question is that? Everybody goes there!" I exclaimed to him.

He let out a light chuckle. "True... very true."

I smiled. "Are you asking me to with you to Dankers?"

He blushed slightly. Then he shyly nodded.

I smiled again. "Alright... I'll come with you."

He had a glint in his eye as he smiled back to me. We walked to Dankers. It wasn't really that far. It was just a couple feet away or so.

~AT DANKERS~

"WOOH!" I shouted as I finished gulping down the wine bottle. I exhaled out harshly.

I looked towards Nagi who was staring at me. He looked kind if drunk. But I know I'm not drunk **(Yes you are Rima!)**.

"I thought you didn't drink, Rima." Nagi asked drunkenly.

I smiled. "Took a while."

He smiled back. "I'm going to the bathroom okay? If you need me, I'm going to puke on the toilet seat, kay?"

"Kay!"

He smirked at me. Then walked to the bathroom. I think he walked into the girl's bathroom, though. I don't know, I can't really tell.

"Drunk much?" I heard a familiar voice said.

I turned towards the voice. I saw Kukai. He worked in Dankers part time, as a bar tender. He cleans up the throw up from the people who were too drunk. Nasty!

"I said I'm not drunk!" I retorted to Kukai.

He just smirked. "Do you love him?"

I smiled. "Of course I love him. I want to have sex with him every night. But nooo..."- I banged my head on the table -"that Amu bitch is going to marry him!"

I looked at Kukai. He had his mouth dangling open. "Okay! Your a officially drunk!" Then he walked away from me. At the same time Nagi came back.

"Am I drunk?" I asked him.

"Yep." Nagi answered me.

I smiled. "You know..."- I tools an exhale -"I love you a lot." He looked a bit shocked.

"Don't look so shocked! You know I wanted to have sex with you so badly! You know I will hate Amu for the rest her life! You know I think she's a bitch!"

He smiled. "No, actually I did not know that! But did you know I love you? And did you know I set a plot with everyone, except you, to make you jealous?"

I shook my head. "No I didn't!"

He continued. "The plot was to make you think that Amu and I are getting married. As a result"- he took another sip from his wine cup -"this will make you jealous."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Well the plan worked!"

He gave a smirk. "Wanna head to my place?"

"Sure!"

He swooped me up bridal style and ran threw the beach.

~AT A HOTEL ROOM~

"OH NAGI!" I groaned out.

He stopped moving. He gave out a perverted smirk. "What? Are you tired all ready?"

I blushed. "No."

He laid beside me on the bed grasping onto me. I smiled.

"I love you," he said honestly.

"I love you, too." I looked up at him. At that moment, we kissed.

The kiss was tongue acting. He fiercely tingled around my mouth, to the farthest point he can reach. Yet... the kiss was passionate. It made me feel like I was safe.

After a little while, I fell asleep.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

I woke up having the sun pelting on my skin. That was weird. My side of the room doesn't have a window. Only bitchy Amu's side does!

I swiffled around a little. Only to find myself on top of something. Or is it... a someone?

I looked at the object and I found... Nagi?

I screamed at the top of my lungs. This made him jump of the bed. I found a sheet of blanket, near the bed, to cover my exposed body with.

"What are you doing here?" I exclaimed to him.

"Me? This is **my** room!" he exclaimed back.

I skimmed around. It's true! Were is my Yaya's Teddy bear? Where is the mess I made in Amu's side? Why does my head hurt? It feels so much like a piece of rock.

All of a sudden... everything came back to me. The wine. The plan to make me jealous. And... I SLEPT WITH HIM? OMG!

I looked towards Nagi, who seemed to remember what happened last night, too! He looked back at me. "Ooops!" was all he could say.

"We both spilled the beans... didn't we?"

He nodded in response. We kind of laughed. Like a "Ha- ha" laugh. Not like a real laugh.

We stopped "Ha- ha" laughing a while later. We had a very awkward silence.

I got out from the bed, using the blanket to cover myself. I found my clothing scattered all over the floor. I grabbed my purse and clothes and quickly went into the bathroom to change.

I locked the door, just to make sure he won't be such a pervert. I put on a purple tank top, black, short jeans, a silver belt, a long, gold, heart pendant necklace, a thick skinny bangle, and silver sandals. After, I put on just a little black eyeliner and mascara. I then put on very light purple eyeshadow and a tint of light blush. I swiped on some light pink lip gloss. I really hate putting on make- up, but I still felt like its sometimes necessary. I let my blond hair fall loose, but I did tie a skinny black ribbon around my head like a head band. I fluffed my hair a bit, just to make a finish touch.

I grabbed my black clutch purse and I went out to see Nagi in boxers. He wasn't dressed yet? What is it up with guys not dressing up in the morning? Would they rather be shirtless?

"I better be going now..." I slowly told Nagi as I pointed towards the door.

"Okay..." He got up and strolled towards me. I started fidgeting around with my bangle. He was so close to me. I leaned back onto the wall as he put one arm on the wall and the other around my waist. We were in a pose of a cha- cha dance but leaning towards the wall. "So your okay with the whole jealousy plan?" he asked.

I nodded. I looked to the side to find my eyes widen. He had a skateboard! Bingo! That way I can get back to my room without Amu, Yaya, or Utau asking me questions of where I was last night. I looked back towards Nagi. His eyes locked into mines. I couldn't move. But I had to! I shook my head. "Can I borrow that skateboard... just for a day!" I asked him.

He looked confused. "What for?"

"Getting back home quicker! Duh!"

He smiled. "Alright." He got the skateboard and handed it to me. "Take good care of it." He gave me a pout. "If anything happens to it"- I sensed a dark aura around him -"I blame you!"

I sweat dropped. "Don't worry! I'll take good care of it!"

I turned towards the door but he pinned back into position and... BOOM! He kissed me. He held back trying not to over due anything. The kiss made me feel like I was floating in air. I felt my heart beating fast. I didn't want it to end but I knew it would. After a couple seconds or so, we stopped to get some air.

"Well... guess you better get going." he forced himself to smile.

I smiled back. But this was a force also. "Yeah."

I opened the door and turned back to Nagi who was leaning on the doorway. And I did something without thinking. I kissed back. It was just a peck. And I ran away as fast as I could.

I swear... I saw him slide down onto the ground and say, "Whoa!" Probably just my imagination.

~IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BEACH~

I did a double kick flip onto the railings of the stairs. It was the fastest shortcut I could seek. Some guys were like, "Whoa! Check out that chick!" While others were like, "AWESOME!" Others were whistling, clapping, and one almost slapped my butt. But I punched him before he did that. He got a bloody nose! I heard people in the background going, "Ooooh! You just got served by a chick!" Hah! Serves him right!

I didn't do this to impress anybody. I just had to find a way to cross the large group of people on the beach.

You may be wondering, "How did you learn to skateboard?"

Well... to answer your question, Nagi teaches me. He teaches me ever since we all moved to the beach (except Tadagay who didn't survive *wink wink* *nod nod*).

I'm almost there to the beach house!

~INSIDE THE BEACH HOUSE~

I'm heading my way upstairs to the 98th floor as fast as possible. I took the stairs! Wanna know why? Because the sluts are blocking all of the elevators to make out with other lesbians. Sigh. Damn Yaya for picking the highest room in the house! She was the one who wanted to have a "nice view"!

I finally reached to the top! I flopped to the ground inhaling heavily. Damn you Yaya!

I rushed to room in front of me. The tallest floor only consist with one room. So you could say that our room is huge!

My hand ducked into my purse trying to find the key. I finally found it and slid the key on the sliced key hole. This key is actually looks like a credit card.

I quickly opened the door. And the room was empty. Nobody was in here. How is that possible? They sleep really late all the time. They usually don't wak up till' noon. So they couldn't have gone out. Unless...

Nah! I don't think so! It's not like they went out with their dream boys, got drunk, slept with them, and is rushing back to this room so nobody will find out anything, just like me! Pfft! Of course not!

I dropped my purse onto the nearest table and rolled the skateboard to the middle of the room. I sighed as I flopped down onto my bed. Big mistake!

My bed felt unusual. Not comfortable at all. It was more bony- like than soft- like. And it felt unusually lopsided. I hopped out of my bed and flipped the blanket over. Second big mistake.

Amu wasn't on my bed. Amu _**and**_ Ikuto were on my bed, **NAKED**! I let out a scream, making them tumble down my bed like "Jack and Jill." But this time... they tumbled on top of each other.

I had my mouth dangling open. I swear my mouth was so wide, an elephant can get into it.

"Hey..." was all Amu could say. Still... my mouth was dangling open.

I put my hands in my face. And inhaled and exhaled. They slept on my bed. _**MY**_ bed! I kept on breathing to make sure I won't loose my temper. "Amu..." I said starting out, "Why are you on _**my**_ bed?"- I pointed towards her side of the room -"That is_** your**_ bed."

Ikuto let out a smirk. "Guess I have to go," he said while standing up. Did I mention he was naked?

I turned the other way. "Put some pants on!" I picked up a pair jeans on the floor, that looked like Ikuto's, and tossed it towards the back of my shoulder.

After Ikuto put on the jeans he kissed Amu a good bye for the morning. **ONLY **for the morning. (He'll come back)

He went towards the door. But before he left he turned his back and said, "Nice skateboard Rima. Looks like one of Nagi's, though."

I could hear Amu's head gears whirring around. I glared at Ikuto. He just let out a light chuckle and left.

I turned aroung to Amu who gave me an eyebrow raise. I just nervously smiled and said, "Surprise!" At the same time, I raised up my hands shaking them.

She let out a laugh. "So I take it you know the secret plan already, eh?"

I nodded.

"So you _**did**_ sleep with him."

I blushed, giving away the answer.

~LATER ON~

I exhaled out as I drank my second wine cup. Amu made sure I wasn't drunk.

"I thought you didn't drink." stated Amu.

"Took me a while." I said shrugging.

"Was it Nagi?" she asked raising up an eyebrow.

I nodded once again.

Then the door burst open. There stood Yaya and Utau. They both had their hair a little messy. Not too bad... but I was able to tell what they were doing last night.

Me and Amu snikered while Utau and Yaya glared at us, fieriously. I couldn't hold it in so I bursted out laughing. I dropped to the floor laughing my head off. Soon on... they all joined in with me.

As we finally got hold of our breath, we started admitting the truth.

**Utau:** I slept with Kukai last night.

**Yaya:** YAYA SLEPT WITH KAIRI LAST NIGHT!

**Amu:** I slept with Ikuto last night... in Rima's bed.

**Me:** I slept with Nagi last night. And I already know about your jealousy plan.

We all giggled. We were all back together as friends now. All we have to do now... is crash the wedding.

~IN THE CHURCH~

"I can't do this! I can't marry Nagihiko!" yelled out Amu. I had to admit... Amu looked really beautiful. Her white dress was simple yet elegant. Her pink hair was extended by a wig. Her make- up looked natural.

"You'll be fine." I encouraged out to her. "Just say no to the priest and it'll be all over."

Amu turned towards me. "But the money is all wasted now!"

Yaya smiled. "Amu shouldn't be sad. Because Yaya will make sure the money will go to the poor people."

Amu smiled back. "Thank you Yaya!"

"Remember guys..." started out Utau. We all looked towards her. "We are friends no matter what happens. We can't let a stupid thing get in our way"- she took a gasp of air. She looked as if she was going to cry -"Because we'll all be there for each other." The last sentence was sobbed out. She was crying from joy which made us all cry.

"STOP CRYING! WE'RE GOING TO MESS UP OUR MAKE UP!" I screamed out trying my best to sound normal. "I swear... we're such big babbies."

We all inhaled and exhaled. We took a peek in the mirror to make sure our make- up wasn't ruined. Luckily, it wasn't.

All of a sudden the door thrust opened. And there stood... LULU!

We all squealed out in joy as we tackled Lulu. We missed her soooo much! We were going to make her stay in our beach house, but since she wanted to be many things... she had to go to college. So we **barely** have any time with her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Utau in shock.

Lulu just smiled. "I'm not going to miss my best friends wedding! Besides... I was never one of the bride's maids. But I thought we all agreed that Nagihiko's is supposed to be with Rima."

We all sweat dropped, except Lulu. I scratched my head. "Yeah... about the wedding-"

"OH MY GOD! ITS GONNA BE SO ROMANTIC! I CAN'T WAIT TILL' MY LITTLE AMU IS GETTING MARRIED!" Lulu squeled cutting me off. She started hopping around with Amu. Then she stopped as she said, "I hope its okay with your dad though."

"Lulu! I'm trying to tell you-" I exclaimed but... her cellephone rang.

_When you walk away _

___You don't hear me say please_

___Oh baby, don't go _

___Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

___It's hard to let it go___

_Hold me _

___Whatever lies beyond this morning_

___Is a little later on_

Lulu snatched the phone from her bag and glanced at the collar ID.

"Sorry Rima, I have to take this. It's one of my professors." She rolled her eyes and left the room.

I groaned in fustration while stomping my foot on the ground. Utau put her hands on my shoulders to calm me down. She gave me a wink for some reson. GREAT! Another surprise.

I sighed. Then I looked at Amu. She looked nervous looking at the mirror. I guess she's nervous that the plan won't work. I looked at Utau and Yaya and signaled them to get out. They both noddded and got out of the room. As soon as they were gone, I strolled towards Amu. "Nervous?" I asked her.

She turned towards me with tears in her eyes. "I- I- I'm s- s- s- sor- ry!" she studdered out.

I gave her a confused face. "For what?"

She toom a deep breath and then let it out. "For being such a bitch!"

I smiled. "It's fine. You were just trying to get me with Nagi... even though he loved me when I loved him."

She gave a weak smile. "I'm such a horrible friend!" she blurted out tackling me into a hug. She almost knocked me down from the weight of the wedding dress. Damn that thing is heavy!

I reached to hug her... I would have hugged her... but that that thing is so damn fat! So instead I ended patting the side of her waist.

She released me sniffing a bit. "Gomen."

I smiled. "It's okay."

Then the door thrusted open. "YOUR ON! GET YOUR ASS IN THE CEREMONY!" yelled the wedding planner near the door. I wonder why Amu hired her; so rude! I wonder if she's in drugs.

We quckly scattered out of the room. There we saw Amu's dad sobbing out, "My little sparrow is all grown up!"

Let me tell you who is who:

Kairi: Groom's men

Kukai: Groom's men

Ikuto: Best men

Nagihiko: Fake Groom

Lulu: Bride's maid

Yaya: Bride maid

Utau: Bride maid

Me: Maid of Honor

Amu: Fake Bride

Rikka: Flower Girl

Hikaru: Ring Bearer

Nikaidou Sensei: Priest

**(I researched the order!)** We all lined up in place waiting for the doors to open. As soon the doors opened the priest, than the groom, than the best man walked towards the alter and waited there. Then the groomsmen (Kairi and then Kukai) and brides maids (Lulu, than Utau, than Yaya) walked towards the alter behind the people (boys on boys side and girls on girls side). After, I walked in. I waved and nodded to some amount of people. As soon as I reached the alter, I stood in front of the girls. Fourthly, the Flower girl came down. Knowing Rikka, she would trip. But she had the urge to keep on going on. She told me earlier that she doesn't want to mess up the wedding. Behind her was the Ring Bearer. He looked perfessional as usual.

Finally...

The moment you've been waiting for...

The bride and the dad!

Amu's face was covered with a a sheet of transparent white. Her dad was next to her sobbing in tears, but he tried holding it in. I guess he did want a happy ending for Amu.

I looked towards Nagi. He was sweating more than ever. Gladly, we (the girls including I) had it all covered.

As soon as they reached the alter steps, Amu's dad lifted her daughter's cover (for her face) and kissed her on the cheek. He gave her a 'good luck' whisper and sat down at his seat. I noticed another thing. As he sat down beside Amu's mom, he gave Nagi an 'or else' glare. Nagi gulped, **hard**.

Amu stepped up onto the alter and gave me a quick wink. I gave her back a wink as a response.

I turned my head towards the right to see the crowd. There were many familiar faces. There was Hikaru's unclke and Easter guards. There were also some of Lulu's family there. And... what's that? A cute guy talking with her mom. Is that... her boyfriend?

I looked towards Lulu who was waving at the cute guy. She mouthed out the words, "Hi John". I'll take the answer as a 'yes'.

I turned back to the Priest who was holding a small, black bible. It read "Holy God." Catchy title.

The Priest went:

Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present** BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!**

I'll skip the rest because it was getting **alot** too long.

So the Prriest went:

Fujisaki Nagihiko thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?

Nagihikolooked to the Amu's dad who is glaring at him. He sweated a little bit then loosens tie around his neck. "I- I- I- d- doooo," he chocked out.

Amu's dad litterslly jumped up! He started doing a little dance until Amu's mom pulled him back down.

Then the Priest continued turning his head towards Amu:

Fujisaki Amu thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?

Amu looked to me then back and forth to the Priest.

"Do you... Fujisaki Amu?" asked the Priest impatiently.

I saw Ikuto's hands balled up. Sheesh! It's just a plan!

Amu took a deep breath. "No!" she said sharply turning towards the crowd. "This is all a set up!"

I saw Amu's dad faint ontop of Ami. Since Ami is around 13 or so, she could handle it. It was kind of weird.

Utau stepped forward. "It's true. This was all a set up. This was not meant to be a real wedding. Unfortunately, the rumor spread to all the family and friends."

Then Ikuto stepped forward. "This plan was only meant to make a plot of jealousy to Rima. This was the plan of Fujisaki. The truth is..."- he walked towards Amu -"I love Amu."

There was an "awe" from the crowd.

"And I belong with Utau," said Kukai putting his arms around Utau's waist.

"And I love Yaya," Kairi hugging Yaya.

"Lastly... but not lastly..." Nagi walked up to me. "I love you." His eyes locked into mine and before you knew it... he kissed me.

"Looks like we're going to need more rings," laughed out Hikaru.

~4 YEAR LATER~

The sun pelted on my face as I took another sip from my coffee. I sat in the cafe surrounded by all my friends. They all wore a heart warming smile. We live in "The City that Never Sleeps" now. Also known as New York. Everything is new here. The food. The language. The sounds. And the traffic. It's like a new start for us. I took a sip from my coffee. It tasted deliciously familiar. After all, I'm in Starbucks.

It has past a couple of years since the plan of the wedding. We were such childs that time.

My friends I gathered here at the cafe for a special news. Though, what's strange is that we all had the same glow on our face when we got here. It's almost like we had the same news.

"So we all gather here to say some news, right?" questioned Amu to make sure everything is correct.

We all nodded in response.

"On three, we say it at the same time, ready?" exclaimed Utau.

"One..." waited Yaya.

"Two..." waited Lulu.

"THREE!" I exclaimed.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" we all squealed at the same time holding out our left hands. We had our mouths wide open when we glanced at each others finger (next to the pinkie).

Amu's finger had a silver ring with rubies and diamonds cut into detailed designs.

Yaya's finger had a gold ring wrapped around with sapphires, rubies, topazes, diamonds, and emeralds designed to look like a rose. How much did Kairi spent on the ring, anyway?

On Lulu's finger had a silver, thick ring that had curled designs on it. The gemstone she wore was the most colorful opal I have ever seen. It shined millions of different shades of colors.

On Utau's finger is a gold ring that has tiny gems of Mystic Topaz in random places of the ring. On the top, it had a giant Aquamarine that was cut into a shape of an music note.

My ring was all purple and blue. Basically, my ring was silver and on the ring (silver part) it had all the gemstones. **ALL!** You name it... it's all there on the list. On the top, it had a giant gemstone. It's actually two gemstones that are cut into a swirl, and they connected it like a puzzle. The two gemstones are the Amethyst and Yellow Topaz. Nagi says the yellow one is me and the purple one is him. Maybe its based on our hair color.

We jumped up and did a jumping squeal. It took us **hours** to make us stop squealing. Every time we didn't squeal, we started stomping on the floor. So the manager had to kick us out... but we still did the dance outside.

I noticed something sleeked onto my waist. Even Lulu's! Now Amu's! Now Yaya's! And Utau's! When I we all turned around we saw...

**OUR FIANCE!**

"I guess you told them," Ikuto stated in a questioned form.

We all looked at each other. And we jumped happily. The guys had to jump with us because they were holding us. Hehe.

Happy ending much?

I guess we got tangled in a Wedding Switcheroo!  
**  
****What did you guys think? Questions, concerns, comments? Oh yeah... the song on Lulu's phone is "Simple and Clean!" Listen to it in a "Kingdom Hearts" version. Tell me what kind of gemstone you like! I'll try putting a pole on my profile about what gemstone you like. If it isn't there... I don't know what to tell you! R&R please! (even though this one shot is really crappy) ^^;**


End file.
